fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposing Worlds
Opposing Worlds '' (世界に反対 Sekai Ni Hantai)'' is a Caster Magic that is a powerful Lost Magic type. It was created at the very beginning of magic itself, and is known to be used by two races, the Pandora and the Seinre. Description Opposing Worlds is a peculiar, rare, Caster Magic. It is a highly prized magic that is difficult to learn, and hard to maintain. In order to utilize Opposing Worlds, one must select a certain, so to speak, "world" to focus on; night, or day. This type of magic revolves around the use of magic commonly associated with night and day; one being for purifying and healing, while the other is commonly stereotyped into darkness and danger. The magic is extremely dangerous, as it can tear the user apart if utilized incorrectly. Although not impossible, it is extremely difficult to achieve the use of both the day and night versions of Opposing Worlds. Rui has been able to achieve this feat, however she prefers the night version as opposed to the day version, but in order to fully master the magic, she took the time and difficulties to learn both versions. Technically, it is not considered Lost Magic, but is considered to be on the caliber of it; as it is incredibly rare, and powerful if used correctly. As the name suggests, night and day are two "opposing worlds"; each are most powerful at the respective "worlds". The day version relies purely on sunlight, and barely any Eternano, thus making it useless at night. The same is for the night version. However, the night version is slightly altered. Since moonlight is just the sunlight reflected by the moon, the night version is slightly stronger than the day version, but not by much. The process in which one learns the magic is quite difficult. For starters, the user must "become one" with the night or day; based on their perspective of life. In Rui's case, life is brutal and dark; therefore, her more powerful world is night. Yet she sees light in the "everlasting darkness in the world"; Carter. Because of this, she was able to undergo the training necessary to learn the day world version of it. When initiating Opposing Worlds, the user must focus on one perspective of the world, and for the entire casting period, not break concentration, or else the spell will be dissolved. Opposing Worlds is said to be the very basis of magic; the light, and the dark. It is once said that these two magics were once one solid form. However, the first dark mage was able to separate the solid form into two forms; darkness and light. She stole the darkness form, and bred a new type of magic; Darkness Magic. When it was first formed, the mage had complete mastery over the Darkness Magic in mere weeks. She reigned over every other mage, spreading fear and terror like a disease. Soon, others were dismantling the light magic as well, learning it to the best of their ability so that they could purify the darkness magic. It was not until the first dark mage died that the true war between light and darkness began. Lucian Haelen took over his sister's "throne" and declared war on the "Light Bringers". The war ravaged the lands, causing chaos and destruction, until a man and woman on opposing teams saw what they were doing to the world. The two miraculously combined the two magics, creating Opposing Worlds. However, the man and woman died from the impact of the merging. The result of the merging was a solid Lacrima, believed to be the first Lacrima created. This Lacrima contained the merged elements of light and darkness. The first Seinre came upon this Lacrima, and implanted it in himself, and trained to have mastery over this magic. He passed down the knowledge of this magic to his children, who then passed it on to their children. Along the way, Pandoras were able to intercept this information, and revise to their own liking. However, only a small group of Seinre and Pandoraswere actually able to use it, being known as the Light Bringers Reborn. Spells Rui's Spells *'Nightmare's Wrath' (悪夢の怒り Akumu no Ikari): Nightmare's Wrath is one of Rui's more basic spells; often using it to test her opponent's abilities. When initiating this spell, Rui focuses on her target, trying to bring out the truest evil inside of them. Once she has targeted this, she brings this evil into reality as a physical illusion. She is able to contort this nightmare to whatever degree of fear she wants to induce. Then, she releases the nightmare upon her target, and studies her opponent's mental strength and physical durability. The nightmare, depending on her opponent, can either be destroyed easily with the swipe of a hand, or, be nearly indestructible. Rui often states that this spell gives her opponents, "The taste of their own bitter, disgusting medicine", and often laughs when she states this. A unique ability that comes along with Nightmare's Wrath is an ability similar to Unison Raid. She can combine two similar nightmares together, and unleash it upon whoever was unlucky enough to come across her. The nightmares she produces can vary upon her mood. Anger and sadness often produce frightening, sickening nightmares, while happiness and relaxation brings up small nightmares, such as a fear of toads or mushrooms. *'Darkbringer' (暗いブリンガー Kuraiburingā): Darkbringer is on a much higher caliber than Nightmare's Wrath, as it is focused on vanquishing the light inside of a person; their very existence and life. While some may not believe that their existence is a miracle, magic certainly does. Darkbringer is a horrifying spell that erases the "holy" and "pure" inside of a person, which includes that person's happiness, memories, and in certain cases, their very lives. When initiating this spell, Rui focuses her darkness into her right hand, while bracing her hand with her left hand. When the amount of darkness magic surrounding her right hand is near suffocating, she sprints at her opponent, and thrusts her hand into their chest, causing her opponent's body to actually absorb the darkness, making a ripple through her opponent's body. By doing so, the darkness explores her opponent's entire body, and targets the mind. Once it has found the mind, it starts killing off all the happy memories the person possesses, until all the person is left with is a husk of their soul. On a more serious level, Rui is able to send so much darkness into the person that, it actually kills the person; hence the ultimate destruction of happiness and light. Usually, Rui will often state that she isn't sorry for what she has done, showing that she doesn't mind killing those around her. *'Heartfelt Pause' (心からの一時停止 Kokorokara no Ichiji Teishi): Despite it's misgiving name, Heartfelt Pause is a rather frightening spell. In order to execute this peculiar spell, Rui must balance the light and darkness inside of her. She then raises her hand forward, and moves it in a 'Z' motion, summoning a blackish, white light, similar to what a God Slayer's magic might look like. After she draws a 'Z' in the air, the blackish, white light will start to glow incredibly bright, until it is near blinding. At this moment, she brings down her hand, and unleashes a enormous wave of light and darkness at her opponent. This spell is absolutely capable of causing extreme destruction on a large scale; causing craters in the ground, and is perfectly capable of killing her opponents. The peculiar part of this spell is that right before it is upon her opponent, her opponent will see one last heartfelt moment as time "pauses", and then they will be either killed from this attack, or heavily injured. The sheer impact of this spell is enough to cause an entire guild hall to explode, and leave several wooden houses in rubble. Giselle's Spells